In scanning laser projection systems, laser power may be decreased when an object is detected in the projector's field of view. A proximity sensor may be used for this purpose. Output power may be decreased as a function of reducing distance between an object or surface of obstruction or interference and the projector or light source. This could be done to stay within a certain laser system classification or class rating.
A user may desire to project onto a surface that is closer than the threshold distance. For example, a user may intentionally move a projector very close to a projection surface to compensate for ambient lighting conditions. However, as the distance between the projector and the projection surface is reduced to below a threshold distance, the laser power will be reduced, thereby thwarting the user's attempt to make the image brighter.